dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes (DNGBC)
These are quotes from the Game Boy Color game Duke Nukem. * Yeah, piece of cake! * I should have known those alien maggots booby-trapped this sub. * It's time to abort your whole freaking species! * My name's Duke Nukem. * It's time to kick ass and chew bubble gum, and I'm all outta gum! (Predated by Nada in '''They Live')'' * I'm Duke Nukem, and I'm coming to get the rest of you alien bastards! * Nobody steals our chicks... and lives! * We meet again, Doctor Jones. * I'm gonna put the smack dab on your ass. * You're an inspiration for birth control. * Cool! * Groovy! (Referencing Ashley James "Ash" Williams in Evil Dead II) * See you in Hell! * Holy cow! * Shit happens. * Holy shit! * Looks like it's time for me to go postal! * Where is it? * Hmmm... looks like I have the CON! * Born to be wiiiiiiiiild! * This is KTIT, K-Tit! Playin' the breast - uhh, the best tunes in town! * Shake it, baby! * You guys suck! * Go ahead, make my day! (Said by Harry Callahan in Sudden Impact) * So help me Duke. * Yippee ki-yay, motherf*cker. * Yohoho and a bottle of jack! * Harr matey, someone's gonna take a long walk off a short gang plank! * You wanna dance? * What? There's only one of you? * Nobody jacks with our independence! * After a few days of R&R... I'll be ready for more action! * Game over! * I'm gonna get medieval on your asses! (Pulp Fiction reference) * Terminated! * Looks like cleanup on Aisle 4. * the player has stood still for some time What're you waiting for? Christmas? * I'll be back. (From Arnold Schwarzenegger in'' The Terminator)'' * Hail to the king, baby! (Referencing Ashley James "Ash" Williams in Army of Darkness) * I'm not crying over this! * Damn, that was annoying! * Hmmm... book 'em, Danno! (From Steve McGarrett in Hawaii Five-0) * Let God sort 'em out! * Hmmm... I'm going in! * discovering three women in a hidden room Hmmm, my kind of party! I wish I had time! * looking at himself in a mirror Damn, I'm looking good! * Suck it down! * line spoken Damn, those alien bastards are gonna pay for shooting up my ride. * Get back to work, you slacker! * Hehehe, what a mess! * No way I'm eating this shit. * Nobody messes with my meat! * Hmm, that's one "Doomed" Space Marine. * a [[Duke Nukem II] arcade machine] Hmm, don't have time to play with myself. * Let's rock. * Damn, you're ugly. * Damn... * Damn it. * Who wants some? * Come get some! [Referencing Ashley James "Ash" Williams from '''Army of Darkness]' * Damn I'm good. * Get that crap outta here. * I guess he didn't escape from L.A.! * I'll rip your head off and shit down your neck! [''Referencing Gny. Sgt. Hartman from ''Full Metal Jacket']'' * cracking Come on! * Die, you son of a bitch! * Your face, your ass... what's the difference? * Blow it out your ass! * You're pissing me off! * Gonna rip 'em a new one! * It's down to you and me, you one eyed freak! * he dies This really pisses me off! * he urinates Ahhh... much better! * dying quote Uh, this sucks. * Guess again, freakshow. Duke's coming back to town, and the last thing that's gonna go through your mind before you die... is my size 13 boot! * Ready for action. * Bitchin'. * I'm gonna kick your ass, bitch! * Ooooh, that's gotta hurt! [''Referencing Ashley James "Ash" Williams from '''Army of Darkness]'' * Where is it? * I ain't afraid of no quake. (Referencing id Software's 1996 PC FPS game Quake) * Now this is the force to be reckoned with! * Damn! That's the second time those alien bastards shot up my ride! * I think I'll climb aboard. Category:DNGBC Category:Duke Nukem (Gameboy) Category:Quotes